The increasing complexity of electronic tasks, often referred to as “jobs” (e.g. executable programs such as computational tasks, command execution, data collection, etc.) has increased the demand for resources used in accomplishing such tasks. Resources may include hardware that aids in completing electronic tasks, such as servers, clients, mainframe computers, networks, network storage, databases, memory, CPU time, etc. Resources may also include software, available network services, software licenses, and other non-hardware resources. One response to the increased demand for resources has been the development of networked computing grid systems, which operate to integrate resources from otherwise independent grid participants. Computing grid systems generally include hardware and software infrastructure configured to form a virtual organization comprised of multiple resources in often geographically disperse locations. Electronic tasks typically require certain amounts and/or types of resources for completion. Once a job is created, it needs to be assigned, or scheduled, to sufficient and compatible resources within a computing grid system for processing. For example, some resources may be ranked for determining which resource(s) should be used for processing submitted jobs, such as forecasting resource utilization based on historical statistics, runtime cluster loads, etc. Jobs may also be assigned to certain resources based on availability of data or applications needed to process the job.